1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire and cable organizing tools and, more specifically, to a device for arranging multiple cables in straight and orderly arrays.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a number of devices that are used to guide and organize various types of cable and conduit in a variety of situations and settings. These devices primarily are designed to prevent cable, conduit or other elongated elements from getting entangled, bent or damaged. These devices are reflected in the related art.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,487 issued to Platt on Oct. 23, 1990, outlines the ornamental design for a wire separator structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,807 issued to Northrup et al. on Feb. 26, 2002, outlines an apparatus for inhibiting the tangling of a plurality of cables. The cable support apparatus includes a support brace having a plurality of legs, together at least partially surrounding a cable run for a plurality of cables. A side of legs opposite the cable run is formed with a plurality of spaced apart passages for separating and guiding the plurality of cables with respect to the cable run.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,728 issued to Daoud on Oct. 15, 2002, outlines a cable guide and trough device for preventing the overbending of cables, fibers and wires with a plurality of links each having a base and a pair of opposing sidewalls defining a passageway for guiding the cables. The links are connected at pivots located at the ends of the links to permit rotation of the links about an axis perpendicular to the base.
French Pat. No. FR 2,676,245 granted to Remy et al. published on Nov. 13, 1992, outlines the use of a device for guiding an elongated element, such as a wire, a cable, a tube, a piece of concrete rebar and in particular, pre-stressing cable, along a bench for manufacture of pre-stressed concrete elements. The device has a fixed support on which the elongated element is made to move and a guide member, which is movable and is designed to guide the elongated element, which includes an open face opposite the support.
Although each of these patents outline useful and novel cable guiding and organizing devices, what is really needed is a device and method for properly arranging post-tensioning cables that are used in reinforced concrete construction. Such a device would significantly reduce time and manual labor and would be invaluable for those involved with reinforced concrete construction.
Nothing in the related art, considered separately or together, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.